A Faerie Story
by M.Gabriel
Summary: A mysterious man appears in the woods near an elven village and attacks Nidalily. What does he want and where is he from? Nidalily has to make a very important decision.
1. Chapter 1

-1**_Chapter 1:_**

_**Blue**_

"Rosealia, what are you doing? That's dangerous. Stop!" I yelled as I ran to catch her. I was almost too late. I had just enough time to throw myself to the ground and snatch up her hand. When I pulled her back over the edge she started to cry.

"Rosealia, did I not tell you to stay away from Fallgor's Mouth? This place is dangerous especially to a child." I scold her. "I'm sorry, Nidalily, but I forgot we were near the mouth." Fallgor's Mouth is a cliff that drops off abruptly in a straight line. Our kind has been falling into that hole since it was formed. "Well don't tell mother about this and we'll be fine, Rosealia." "Ok. Nidalily, my ear hurts." I turned her head so I could examine it. "Now we have to tell her you cut your ear." I took the hem of my apron and a flask of water and cleaned the wound. When I was finished, I traced the outline of her ear from rounded bottom to the pointed tip.

"There we go that should do till we get back." I said as I put the flask away. I stood up and helped Rosealia to her feet. We started walking back upon the hidden trail. We turned around a tree and out of the corner of my eye; I saw a flash of blue. I bent down and whispered in Rosealia's ear," Run on ahead. I'm going to collect some herbs." she nodded and ran ahead. I got down on my hands and knees searching for elmias, a plant for numbing pain. There was the flash again and it was closer. My ears picked up the sound of rustling leaves. All of a sudden the person lunged at me and grabbed me around the neck and waist. "Leianine, nora limmi." I yelled in my native language. It basically means "Stop, let go!" I shoved my elbow into the person's stomach. They grunted and relaxed their grip on me. I slipped out of their hold and started to run. Then there was a sharp pain in my back as the stranger slammed into me. I fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. The person flipped me over. It was a human. Not just a human, a man.

"I'm sorry, are you alright." he asked me as he picked me up. "Am I alright? You just tackled me. Let go of me, are you insane?" I asked as I struggled with him. He clapped his hand over my mouth before I could say anything else. "Hush, I'm trying to help you. Your people must leave this wood. The war is heading this way." After he finished speaking, he took his hand away from my mouth and let me speak. "A war? What war? Our people knew nothing of a war. If you are telling me the truth then I will lead you to our lord." I said as I reached for his head. "What are you doing?" He said, trying to pull away. "This will feel strange." I warned him as I pressed his forehead to mine. In a flash I had what I needed and probably more. "Okay, come with me." I said distractedly. For a moment he stood there and then he flinched and started walking. I led him to my lord. Our lord is called Ironleaf. I entered the dwelling first, leading the man by the hand.

"Sir, I have brought a man with me that has something very important to tell you." I turned to the man. He stepped forward and told Ironleaf what he had told me. 'Who fights in this war?" Ironleaf asked. 'Mostly humans, sir, but there are a few in both groups who hold the hearts of dragons." He answered. I had been listening to him and watching Ironleaf's expression, but when I heard the word dragons, I turned to look at the man.

When I was young, I had met with a dragon. Contrary to belief, most dragons are very peaceful and hate fighting. They normally only kill if they feel their young are in danger. I couldn't believe that people were using them to harm other people.

'That's horrible, why would you do such a thing to a dragon." I said, disgusted. "You're more worried about the dragons than the people? He asked. "The people inflict the war upon themselves; the dragons are forced into it." I retorted. "That seems very wise, but the dragons should have known better than to leave their hearts where they could be found." He replied. I stared at him in disbelief. "Who are you?" I asked, just realizing that he had never told us his name. "I am Prince Advan. I was wondering when you would ask." he said, smiling. 'You are a prince, unbelievable." I said. "And who are you to talk to me that way?" He said, irritated now. "I am Nidalily, chosen princess of our kind. I have every right and more to talk to you however I choose." I replied blank faced. "You do not look like a princess." He said as he studied me. "To be a princess is not to look like one. And besides, we were out gathering berries. Should I dress extravagantly just to do that? I do not think so." I replied pointedly.

Ironleaf cut into the argument, "We? Who was with you?" "Rosealia was with me, but I told her to run ahead home. She did make it, did she not?" I asked worriedly. "I made it back right before you did. You hit her hard, you know." She added, turning to Advan. "I didn't mean to, but I couldn't think of any other way to stop her." he said blushing. "It is okay. I'll have Ullbud treat my wounds." I said, trying to seem neutral even though my body ached. "Now follow me, I will show you a place you rest." I added as I turned and began to walk towards the door. He began to follow me when Rosealia ran up and grabbed his hand. He paused for a moment, but when she started walking he followed.

**AN: Soooo, what do you think? I hope you like it. This story was inspired by a very intelligent, talented new friend of mine. Thanks Zach. I accept all comments, though I do not see how you could send me flames over a story that I created. Any who. **

**I await your any and every remark. For your entertainment, **

**Meko-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Garden

"So you don't hate me for hurting your friend?" Advan asked Rosealia. "Of course not, but she's not just my friend, she's my sister." Rosealia replied. "So you are a princess also." "It's not the same. She is the princess of our kind and I'm just her sister." She said sadly. "Here we are," I cut in, "Someone will come and get you for dinner. We have our real guests to attend to as well. You may let Rosealia talk for a while, if you like, but she must get ready for dinner soon." I left them.

Rosealia told me later that he asked many questions, especially about our customs and me. I was surprised that he asked about me. As she told me about everything that they talked about, we got ready. Dinner for us is a gathering, with all that are present dressed elaborately.

I helped Rosealia into her pink gown. It looked wonderful with her long blonde hair and gray eyes. She looked like a pink rose. On her head I placed a crown of silver thread and pink roses. She looked wonderful. I told her that she had to go meet father so they could enter together.

My best friend, Maywind, came in and helped me into my dress. It was white with silver stitching, long flowing sleeves, and our star across the bodice. She placed a simple tiara upon my head. It had a single blue stone resting in the top curve. I looked in the mirror quickly to make sure that everything was in its place then I left.

Being the princess meant that I had to enter alone. I walked to the balcony entrance. When I heard them begin to sing, the doors swung open and I walked in. I sat beside my father at the head of the table. I nearly forgot to sweep my long brown hair to the side and almost sat on it.

I looked up and saw that father had placed Advan next to Rosealia at my right hand. I refused to look him in the eyes. He was dressed in Elven robes; which made him look even more regal than when he was in his own blue tunic with its gold stitching. I looked down the table at our other guests. Lord Formlie of the dwarves was sitting at my father's left hand. Next to him was Lady Lorimal of the meadow elves. Next to Advan was another dwarf whose name I could not remember.

The conversation was not light. Our guests wished to know more about this on coming war. Advan did a lot more talking than he expected. They asked questions so close together that he had trouble answering them all. When the dinner was over, father asked our guests to come take council with him.

"Father, I think Advan is in need of rest. May I take him away from you?" I asked in a formal manner. "Yes, I think that is a great idea." He answered. Then I did something even I didn't understand. I took his hand in mine instead of slipping my arm into his. We looked each other in the eyes then and he gasped. I walked him quickly out of the dining hall. Outside he stopped nearly making me fall. "Your eyes.…" He said, unable to say anything else. "Yes, I know, remarkable colors aren't they?" I said looking at him again. "But, they're amethyst." He added. "No, they are not completely amethyst. The edges are sapphire, as are the pupils." I replied to his remark. "They're beautiful. I've never seen anything like them." He said in a misty voice. "None of our people had either until me. The last person to have anything that could be considered remarkable in the way of eyes was Lenowa of the river elves. She was my great, great, great grandmother. Her eyes were amber with purple edges and pupils. She was the last chosen princess. I replaced her." I informed him.

"I'm not really tired. You know that, though, don't you?" He asked, abruptly changing the subject. "I know; you were just tired of talking about the war. So, would you like to see our gardens?" I asked. "Where isn't a garden in this place?" He said jokingly. "We love nature, yes, but our gardens are precious to us and those we invite into them are the honored few to see them." I replied. We came around a wall and looked in at a beautiful scene.

The garden was larger than the eye could see. Trees and flowers bloomed in their greatest brilliance. Birds and animals wondered everywhere. Advan stopped and gazed at the sight before him. "Follow me; I want to show you something." I said as I led him down the path. As we drew closer to our destination, we could here running water. All of a sudden, the trees dropped back and there before us poured forth a huge waterfall. "And I thought you couldn't stun me anymore." Advan said, staring around him in amazement. "I will never stop surprising anyone." I said as I walked towards the edge of the pool that lay at the base of the waterfall. The light from the moon reflected off the water and haloed me in silvery light. He stood there, staring for a moment. "Do you think your people will move?" He asked as he stepped closer. "They will not want to, but father will make them. Do you really think the war will really come this far?" I said as I turned to him with all my worries plain on my face. "Yes I do. I must return to my people in three days." He said sadly.

Then I said something that would bring about a war that had never, in the history of our kind, been heard of. "I will come with you. If any of our archers wish to protect their homes, they will follow as well." I said as I looked into his eyes defiantly. "You can not come, it is not safe. I could not risk you to a war; your people would be devastated if they lost you." He said hastily. "I am coming whether you like it or not. You can not stop me from following you and besides, I could show you the quickest way out of the woods." I told him. "Just because that is true, does not mean that it is wise." He said. "We will see in the morning." I said. I led him back to his room and then head towards mine to retire.


End file.
